Revenge
by My Lady Vader
Summary: The last moment of Revenge of the Sith through Obi Wan Kenobi's eyes. Revised. One Shot. Please R and R! Rated for fight scenes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Revenge of the Sith, Obi Wan Kenobi, Padme, Anakin, R2, Threepio, though I wouldn't _want _to own him...so yeah.**

**Author's Note: Just fixing this up and adding a disclaimer. **

Obi-Wan, as he sat in Padmé's starship, thought about his padawan. He remembered the first time he had met Anakin. Qui-Gon had just gotten away from the mystery Sith. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the memory. Oh why did Anakin turn? The thought pierced Obi-Wan's heart. He placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head. He tried to calm his thoughts for the battle he knew would come ahead. But, one memory kept popping up.

_Anakin had been Obi-Wan's padawan for two years. Anakin had just seen a man beat his son. He tried to hold in the tears but Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. _

"_Anakin, what's wrong?" He asked. Anakinsniffed and rubbed his sleeve under his nose. Suddenly, he jumped up and hugged Obi-Wan. _

"_Master, I love you." Obi-Wan was touched by this gesture. He hugged the poor padawan back, and listened as Anakin told him what he had seen._

Obi-Wan's eyes opened. They had landed. He opened the door of the compartment he was in and walked out. Padmé had already left and was out talking to Anakin.

"…that you killed younglings…." He heard Padmé say.

"….trying to….against me." That he heard from Anakin. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what would happen next. He kept out of sight, waiting for the right time to come in.

He didn't catch was Padmé said, but Anakin said, "Us?"

Then Padmé's, "He knows…..wants to help…." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to listen deeper.

There was a pause, then Padmé said, "Anakin, all I want is your love."

Then Anakin, almost too quickly, "Love wont save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that."

Padmé said something low that Obi-Wan couldn't hear.

"I wont loose you the way I lost my mother." Anakin said. "I am becoming more powerful then any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you." Obi-Wan shook his head. _No Anakin.. _he thought.

"……leave everything else why we still can!" Padmé pleaded. Obi-Wan felt his own heart hoping that Anakin would, but he knew him far too well.

"Don't you see…..run away….overthrow him!!" Obi-Wan frowned. Overthrow who?

Padmé was backing away from Anakin.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right! You've change!"

Anakin sighed a bit, and said, "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

Padmé, sadness flowing from her words, said, "Anakin, your breaking my heart!! Your going down a path I can't follow!"

Obi-Wan was now standing in middle of the spaceship.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Anakin was staring at him. No, that was not Anakin, Obi-Wan thought sadly. Anakin had already left.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do!! Stop, come back!! I love you!!"

Anakin turned and glared at Padmé.

"LIAR!!" He yelled. Padmé turned around and saw Obi-Wan.

"No!" She said.

"You are with HIM!! You've brought him here to kill me!!" Anakin extended his right arm and Padmé's hands flew to her neck.

"No!" She tried getting out.

Obi-Wan yelled out, "Let her go Anakin!!"

Anakin continued to stare at Padmé. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop as she whispered,

"Anakin."

"Let her go." Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin intensified his grip and Padmé fell.

Obi-Wan watched as she did, feeling very helpless at the moment.

Anakin looked at Padmé, his face pained.

"You turned her against me!" He bellowed.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan replied evenly.

"You will not take her from me!!" Anakin growled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan said as he took off his robe.

"You have let this dark _lord_to twist your mind until now….until now you havebecome the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan said, walking towards Padmé. Anakin didn't seem to notice him.

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan."

_Ah, there, now that sounds like Anakin. _Obi-Wan thought bitterly as he bent down to check Padmé's vital signs.

"I see through the lies of the Jedi!! I have brought peace, security and justice to my new Empire." Obi-Wan's brows furrowed as he stood straight.

"_Your _new Empire?" He asked.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said cynically.

"Anakin! My allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!!" Obi-Wan said, getting a bit angry.

"If your not with me, then you're my enemy!" Anakin said hatefully.

Obi Wan sighed.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan said, taking out his lightsaber.

"You will try." Anakin said.

After minutes, perhaps hours, Obi-Wan couldn't tell which, of fighting, both paused.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you." Obi-Wan said sorrowfully.

"I should have none the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin said, admonishing himself.

"Anakin! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!!" Anakin yelled back.

"Then you are lost!!" Obi-Wan said, angry at himself for not preventing this, angry at Anakin for falling into this trap.

Both waited, watching each other. Obi-Wan with eyes full of sadness; Anakin with eyes full of hate.

"This is the end for you my master."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, angling his lightsaber, ready for Anakin's attack. Anakin jumped, Obi-Wan swung and missed. Both fought for a moment longer, then Obi-Wan jumped backwards onto a bit of land.

"Its over Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, desperately wishing it were. "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. _No, please. _"Don't try it." He begged.

But Anakin did try it. Both legs and his left arm met with Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Obi-Wan stared down at his former Padawan. Guilt filled his soul. Tears stained his ash covered cheeks. Anakin glared up at Obi-Wan and cried out in anguish.

"You were the chosen one!!" Obi-Wan shouted at Anakin'sdismantled body, sorrow etching into his voice. "It was said you would destroy the Sith, not JOIN them!! Bring balance to the force.." Obi-Wan's tears continued to spill over. "Not leave it in darkness!"

He turned around and walked up the black hill. He reached down and took a hold of Anakin's fallen lightsaber.

Anakin was trying to climb away from the burning river of lava.

"I HATE YOU!" He yelled out. Obi-Wan's face was pained.

"You were my brother Anakin…" His voice softened a bit. "I loved you."

The heat jumped onto Anakin's pants and they lit. Obi-Wan half turned and looked away, tears still running their course. Anakin's metal hand lifted in a silent plea for help. Obi-Wan turned away. _He is the chosen one, there is still a chance…_ Obi-Wan thought as he moved away.

Obi-Wan made his way to the landing plat form. Padmé was no long lying on the floor. Artoo beeped a 'hello' to Obi-Wan, his own voice sounding sad. The golden Threepio shuffled out of the ship.

"Ah, Master Kenobi!! Um, We have Miss Padmé on board, yes. Ah, please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place. ah." Obi-Wan patted the golden droid's shoulder and walked up the ramp. He made his way to where Padmé was laying.

"Obi-Wan, is Anakin alright?" She asked as she slipped back into sleep. Obi-Wan felt her face for a fever. He walked to the pilots seat. Obi-Wan, as they flew away from the red planet, covered his face in his hands as he thought about Anakin.

----

Once Obi-Wan arrived at the base where Senator Organa and Yoda was, picked Padmé up and walked down the ramp. Bail met him.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly!" Bail extended his hand, showing Obi-Wan where to go. There, they were told by a medical droid that Padmé was dying.

"Dying?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice was lined with shock.

"We don't know why." The droid said. "She has lost the will to live. We have to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid continued.

"Babie_s_? Bail asked. The droid nodded.

"She's carrying twins."

An hour later, Padmé was in labor. Her cries of pain pierce through Obi-Wan's heart as he held her hand. Suddenly, there was a cry of a baby as it chocked for breath. The nurse droid held the baby up.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh." The droid said.

"Luke." Padmé sighed. Obi-Wan took the baby from the droid and showed him to his mother.

"Oh Luke." She whispered. Then the labor pains happened once more. Padmé cried out again, and the droid murmured,

"Ooh-bah, ooh-bah." Then another baby cry.

"Ee-see-tah oy-dah." The droid said.

"It's a girl." Obi-Wan said to Padmé.

"Leia." Padmé breathed out. Obi-Wan looked at the new twins and wondered what would happen to them.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked. Obi-Wan turned to her. "There's good in him." She whispered. "I know. I know there's…still-" She didn't finish. Instead she sighed, and stopped breathing. Obi-Wan felt sadness welling up in his heart.

---

Days later, after Bail had taken baby Leia to live with him and his wife, Obi-Wan took young Luke to Tatooine. Beru came out, wondering who the stranger was. Obi-Wan got off of his animal and handed her Luke.

"His name is Luke." He whispered to Beru. She seemed to understand what Obi-Wan was saying. She went to her husband, Owen, and showed him the baby. Obi-Wan watched. He knew he had a lot of things to contemplate while he watched over baby Luke. A lot of things.

* * *

**So here is the revised version...I just fixed somethings up. MLV. **


End file.
